The present invention is directed to 2,3-difluoro-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyridine.
Pyridyloxyphenoxy alkanoic acids and their derivatives are known herbicidal agents. 2-(4-((3-Chloro-5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridinyl)oxy)phenoxy)propanoic acid and derivatives and 2-(4-((5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridinyl)oxy)phenoxy)propanoic acid and derivatives are promising herbicides in the developmental stages of commercialization. In copending application Ser. No. 389,840 filed 18 June 1982, now abandoned in favor of continuation-in-part application Ser. No. 497,295 filed May 23, 1983, it is shown that pyridyloxy phenoxy alkanoic acids having a fluoro in the 3-position of the pyridine ring have unexpectedly superior herbicidal activity. It has further been found that such compounds have reduced toxicity to warm-blooded animals as compared, e.g. to similar compounds having chlorine in the 3-position of the pyridine ring. The present compound, i.e., 2,3-difluoro-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyridine, is a valuable chemical intermediate which can be used in preparing 2-(4-((3-fluoro-5-(trifluoromethyl)-2-pyridinyl)oxy)phenoxy)alkanoic acids and derivatives thereof. Additionally, the compound of the present invention provides an intermediate which reacts more readily with 2-(4-hydroxyphenoxy)propionic acid and derivatives thereof, resulting in a higher yield of end product when compared to intermediates containing chloro or bromo in the 2 position of the pyridine ring.